Pain and Pleasure
by Gamer2008
Summary: "I wonder, if because we cannot feel pain, if also cannot feel pleasure?"  "Maybe we should try it out?" Zero YoujiXNatsuo One shot Yaoi Lemons


**Summary:** "I wonder, that because we can't feel pain, if we also cannot feel pleasure?"

"Maybe we should try it out."

**Couple: **Youji X Natsuo (Loveless)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Loveless. Because if I did, there would be a second season with more of this pairing. and Kio. cause he's the gay guy that everyone loves.

**Warning: YAOI AHEAD. LEMONS. SEXXX. GAHH. I DON'T KNOW HOW I CAN BE MORE CLEAR. IF YOU DON'T LIKE SIMPLY DON'T READ ON!**

* * *

"Natsuooo." The red headed neko looked up slightly.

"What is it, Youji?" The teal haired neko smiled.

"You look super cute." Natsuo blinked before he turned a furious color of red.

"D-don't say things like that so suddenly." Natsuo turned his head.

"Aww, but your body is very cute. It hasn't changed at all since we were younger." Youji smiled.

"Shuddap! Of course it has!" Natsuo yelled.

"There's only one thing that I can think of that has changed over the years." Youji reached over to Natsuo, and grabbed him in a certain area, that made the red headed zero not to happy.

"W-w-what are you doing?" Natsuo asked.

"Groping you, can't you tell?" Youji asked innocently.

"Gah! I meant why?" Natsuo asked.

"Because you're cute." Youji smiled, then kept rubbing along Natsuo's member. He stiffened for a second as he let out a short and muffled yelp. Youji looked up at him.

"Hey- Youji." Natsuo said.

"What is it, Natsuo?"

"I wonder, that because we can't feel pain, if we also cannot feel pleasure?"

"Maybe we should try it out."

"B-but, we'll lose our ears. And everyone will look at us weird." Natsuo said.

"It doesn't matter. Everyone already knows anyway, about us, that is." Youji smiled at his Zero partner.

"Do you truly love me, Youji?" Natsuo asked, "B-because I won't lose my ears to someone who doesn't love me."

"I bet I love you more than you love me." Youji said as he kissed Natsuo besides his lips.

"You idiot, there's no way." Natsuo playfully stuck his tongue out at the boy.

Youji smiled, then pulled down Natsuo's pants along with his underwear, and smiled, to find he had already become a bit hard.

"Don't get to excited." Youji teased playfully, as he ran his fingers up and down Natsuo's member. Natsuo let out a couple soft moans as he closed his eyes. Youji then wrapped his entire hand around his member, and went in an up and down motion.

He then pushed Natsuo to the ground and laid on top of him, pumping him at the same time. He leaned in, and kissed Natsuo, and before the red head knew it, he was pushing his tongue into his mouth. Natsuo let out a large moan.

"Y-youjiii-" Natsuo said, grabbing onto the ground and arching his back. Suddenly, Youji stopped.

"Wha- wait!" Natsuo looked up at Youji.

"If you come now, it won't be any fun." Youji took of his pants, and Natsuo saw his already hardened member, and blushed as he looked away.

"I-I guess it would be painful if I didn't do this…" Natsuo got up and sat on his knees in front of Youji, and then started sucking him. Youji jumped from the sudden action, but when Natsuo has started running his fingers along Youji's chest, he couldn't stop himself from letting out a moan.

"Natsuo… ahh!… I think… ehh… It's g-good now… ahh…" Youji said as Natsuo pulled away.

"Please be gentle." Natsuo said before he placed himself on top of Youji, slidding onto his member. Halfway, Natsuo suddenly stopped.

"It hurts…" He said.

"You can stop there until you're used to it." Youji said panting a little, "You're super tight…"

Just as Natsuo was getting up, he slipped, and he then landed on Youji, with all of him inside of Natsuo. Natsuo screamed as he collapsed onto Youji.

"Oww..." Natsuo said as he quickly recovered himself.

"Now that that is over with... are you okay?" Youji asked.

"I'm gonna start now." Natsuo said turning red again.

_That was a quick recovery, _Youji smiled. Natsuo quickly began riding the teal haired zero as he let out spacious moans while saying his named. Youji also began bucking his hips in the process.

"It's... really...- ahh!... deep..." Natsuo said, "It feels like something is... bubbling inside my stomach."

"Does it hurt?" Youji asked.

"Noo... it feels- kahh... good!" Natsuo smiled as he bounced up and down on Youji, "Youji..."

Youji stopped his friend, and set him on the ground, pulling one leg up, and hitting him deep everytime as he thrust inside him. He grabbed Natsuo's member, and began pumping him again.

"Noo! If you do that- ahhh!... then I'll-" Natsuo screamed as he reached climax, and Youji followed along soon after. The teal haired boy fell on top of his friend, as they both laid there and continued to catch their breathes. Youji looked at his friend.

"You still look cute, even without your ears." Natsuo looked at Youji and smiled.

"You do too." He said wrapping his arms around him and falling asleep.

* * *

THE END.

**Readers:** Still shamelessy writing yaoi I see! You sick fuck :I

**Me:** But this couple needed more love D':

**Readers: **Don't you have another story you need to be working on right now anyways...?

**Me: **Aww, shit, don't kill me! D;


End file.
